


开玩笑

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《大佬的狂野情人》特辑，极雷。在某个假期的几天里，安思多了女性性器官，宗隐因此收获大量福利。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	开玩笑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestVenus/gifts).

一

这事发生在国庆假期。  
国庆假期，举国同乐。把该开的会开了，该参加的活动参加了，安局满打满算能剩下三天假。  
他家宗组长比他好点，能有个四天。  
于是这个假期一到，宗纯就被他们打包好，背上个鼓囊囊的背包，扔到上海亲戚家——安思在上海还剩下一两个亲戚，他父亲的堂姐妹，一生未婚，守着一栋小洋房住。

他们家平常做饭的是安思，干其他活的就是宗隐。安思没放假这天，宗隐把家里大扫除了一遍，开车出去采购。  
国庆的首都，已经不能说是人山人海，简直是众山众海。  
宗隐自忖也是见过世面，身经百战的，居然被人民群众的热情硬生生劝退了。  
安思这天下班回来，就看见客厅里几大袋东西，家里那个人饿得躺在沙发上，在他做饭时表示，要向安思同志学习，国庆就不是出门的时候，在家看看书打打游戏再联络联络感情就行了。

第二天早上宗隐去晨跑，跑得一背的汗，停下喝水，顺便买了早餐回来。  
回来就发现安思穿着睡衣，坐在床边，身材瘦削，蓝色睡衣，皮肤白皙，却莫名一种紧绷感。  
他直觉不太对，老老实实坐到安思身边，“怎么了？”  
安思喉结滚动了一下，“我多了一个器官。”  
“啊？”  
然后他看见安思的眼睛转向他，试图客观地陈述一个荒诞事实。  
“……女性性器官。”

二

安思的阴茎没什么改变。  
但是阴茎下……宗隐摸到两瓣花唇，一道湿热的缝。  
原本闭合，因为他不小心摸进去了一些，可能弄疼了安思，他微微皱眉。  
宗隐赶紧把手抽回来，说了句，“太嫩了吧……”  
就被安思扫了一眼。  
安局早年风度翩翩，其实张扬得很，进京后才朝着温良恭让发展，渐有不怒自威的气质。方才那一眼，就似刀锋一挑。  
老虎屁股摸不得，宗隐赶紧正襟危坐。  
凡是个人，遇见这种事，都得调整心情。  
他等着安思呼吸放缓，说，“昨晚还没这什么。”  
他在说废话。安思发出一声似笑非笑的声音。  
他知道安思心情不好，耐着性子继续说废话。  
“……一夜之间长出这什么，显然超出医学范畴。”

据他们所知，最尖端的生科研究都没到这地步。  
原因无他，人体做不到十几个小时内发生这么大变化。  
但是，万一，真有个万一，黑科技之类的。  
宗隐就给梁元打了个电话。  
他旁敲侧击了十分钟我国国内和美帝的生科研究有没有惊世骇俗新成果，梁元被弄烦了，冷笑道，“我能比你也就多知道个屁吧！你不会问你家的那个？你究竟想问什么？”  
宗隐直说，“有没有那种十几个小时能让男变女的成果？”  
梁元扯着肺呵呵地笑，“有啊，有种水。”  
“……什么水？”  
梁元破口大骂，“你脑子进了水！美帝研究这玩意儿图什么，一晚上让我们百万子弟兵都他妈变娘子军？”  
宗隐二话不说挂电话。

三

进展回到原点。  
安思不言不语，宗隐就陪他坐着，盘腿坐在床上。  
过了一会儿，是安思先说，“吃饭吧。”  
状况已经是这样，但是状况无论怎样，都必须往下过。  
宗隐看着安思先从床上起身，去餐桌上吃早餐，心里沉得慌。  
早餐也食不知味，好不容易把该吃的都塞进嘴里，安思要收拾，就被宗隐从腰抱住。  
那是个占有欲很强的拥抱，有力的手臂勒在安思腰上，因为不安，所以用力。  
宗隐说，“要不找个研究所。”  
安思拍拍他环在腰间的手，“过几天再说。先去洗个澡。”  
安思第一次有鸵鸟心态，宗隐不再说，开热水冲掉一身汗。  
换上成套的睡衣，就把安思拉到床上。  
“你变成什么样都没关系。”  
一上午被这件事压到现在，安思仿佛恢复了一些，嘴角微挑，“比如呢？”  
安思修长的身体在他身下，宗隐撑起身。  
“反正你又没少，只是多了，就和以前一样过。”  
安思又笑，“要是接着变？”  
宗隐揭开被子，看看他下身，“那要看变少——”又看向胸，“还是变多了。”  
他吊儿郎当又认真地冲他笑，“要是你彻底变女人了，我就告诉宗纯，他有妈了。要是你只多了胸，我就给你买内衣呗。”

四

次日早，安思醒来。  
该少的没少，不该少的也没少，不该多的没再多。  
另一个人的爪子已经摸进裤子里，确认了一下，再摸向胸。  
宗隐还半睡半醒，摸出一切正常，正要抱着安思继续往下睡。  
听见安思说。  
“想试试吗？”  
宗隐就是一激灵，好像大脑皮层被通上电。安思看见身边的人如同一只安眠的豹子，猛一下醒来，对送到嘴边的肉，还在确定和不确定间犹豫。  
安思轻轻说，“替我适应一下新的……资产。”  
要想适应一样东西，最快的方式就是开始使用它。这种日子天知道要过多久，他必须适应，没有时间慢慢做心理建设，不如来个彻底的脱敏治疗。  
安思对自己太狠。宗隐抱着他，有一下没一下地在他肩颈温热的皮肤上磨牙。明明下身已经有反应，却蛰伏着不愿动。  
安思安抚地拍他的背，“你只有这几天。假期之后我们找个研究所。”

五

假期以前，宗隐就去补充了润滑剂安全套。  
鉴于特殊情况，真正做之前，又外卖了点必备品。  
成人用品的外卖员见惯了临阵买各种东西的，送到门口还抑制不住好奇，想从宗隐身后的门里瞄一眼。  
那一刻宗隐像是想撕碎他，一手扶着门，笑着问，“看什么？”  
外卖员这才看清他T恤下清晰的肌肉，不是展示用装饰性，带着真正使用过的恐怖。他分辨不出那是潜藏的硝烟和血腥味，也被吓得赶紧走了。  
宗隐站在门口转换一下心情，等怒气消散，才拎纸袋回去。  
他没来得及扯外送单，就被安思看见品名，“处女（大号字体）可用！！！”“最小号！”的字样。  
宗隐看安思的神情，摸摸鼻子先把那张单子撕了扔掉，才把硅胶跳蛋拆出来。

安思躺在床上，睡衣衣扣解到腹部，露出光滑的皮肤。  
宗隐上手帮他解，从小腹倒挤到胸前，让双乳稍微堆起一点。  
他肤色浅，乳头颜色都是粉的，宗隐含住一颗吸吮，刻意吸出声音。  
待到安思胸口泛红才松开，“你哪怕这里有了，也没我的大。”  
安思懒得和他计较，整个小腹收紧，宗隐从他乳头一直舔到脐下，不容拒绝地说，“张开腿。”

他阴茎才刚硬起来，宗隐去摸下面紧闭的花唇。  
闭得紧，但微微隆起一个弧度。看着……只能用引人怜爱来形容。说出来安思要翻脸，但他现在的状况就是处女。  
宗隐还记得手指稍微摸进去，摸到里面软肉的滑嫩。他的手指隔着肉在外面揉，越揉越觉得这两片肉唇软，也就越揉越大胆，安思皱着眉忍耐。  
宗隐按着那两片花唇拉开，不敢放什么进去，直接吻住这张小嘴。  
安思忍住喘息，但大腿内侧开始颤抖。  
宗隐没舔几下，舌尖就舔到他内壁上挂的水。那朵小花的花径被舔开了，舌尖碰到甬道里的肉，安思不由得夹住腿，“行了……”  
他不想受这种缓慢折磨，宗隐把他的腿用力分开，深深舔进去，出来时舌头按压阴蒂。安思极力抑制，还是呻吟出声，下面湿成一片。  
宗隐扯开湿透的花瓣，朝里面吹了一口气，见花径入口瑟缩，才抬起头，“水真多，往好处想，以后能省润滑剂的钱。”  
他嘴唇都是湿的，故意舔了舔唇上安思的水，眼睛亮着，见到了猎物的野兽。  
安思半闭着眼，眼睛红了，被舔穴舔得阴茎半挺，“别舔了，进来。”  
宗隐咧嘴笑出牙齿，从他前面沾了水，拇指向后面涂，“我不进，不能让你后面觉得，你前面多出一朵小花，它就失宠了。”  
安思闭了闭眼，睫毛抖动，再睁眼就让宗隐心里一跳，那个少见的露出锋芒的安思回来了，浓浓的同类气味。  
安思微微挑眉，也微微挑唇，脸颊晕红，动人得很，手掌抚摸他的后颈，“啰嗦什么，给我破处。”

他主动抬起一条腿，宗隐受不了，按着他的腰，扒开两片花唇就往里顶。  
腔道第一次被塞满，安思低哼，宗隐勉强停下，忍得额头都是汗水，“疼？”  
可安思里面湿淋淋的，阴茎不仅没变软，还越来越硬。  
宗隐肆意低笑，一边缓缓碾磨，一边问，“这么爽？”  
花径里又酸又胀，碰到舌头碰不到的地方，安思被他磨得说不出话，他又舔着安思的颈侧叫，“宝贝，别咬太紧。”  
这么说着，就搂住安思的腰，抱着他一条腿，狠狠往里操。  
他早就忍得够久，这一次磨开了，操起来再没顾忌。整根性器在花径里出入，没几下，就把护着入口的两瓣肉唇操得发热。  
安思腰本来就细，抬起一条腿，身体被折叠起来，是个想要回避也无从回避的姿势。更何况，他根本不想回避。  
他被宗隐操出低低的呻吟，宗隐更加兴奋，牙齿咬住他的乳头。  
安思痛哼一声，可是被插着的花穴却软了，他的阴茎头凶狠地顶到花径里一个地方，里面一阵酸麻，竟涌出一小股热液。  
安思思维变慢，过了片刻才反应过来，不愿面对，干脆闭上眼。  
宗隐却拔出一截湿漉漉的阴茎，用手指刮他软软的花唇，让那粘液在他手上拉丝，偏要告诉他，声音沙哑地说，“宝贝，你潮吹了。”  
第一次就被插到潮吹，安思似怒似笑地闭着眼命令，“继续……”  
宗隐还不老实，揉着他的阴唇，“以前说你对我温柔得滴水，没想到现在是真温柔，也真滴水了。”  
安思被他一边揉一边插着那个点，听他说“宝贝你G点真深，非要操到底”，下面又断断续续吐出水。

安思被他插到前面的小花初次高潮，宗隐射在里面。  
宗隐抱着他，直到阴茎变软，从安思那里拔出来。安思却不由得在他拔出时发出鼻音，精液从合不拢的肉缝里流出。  
他的花穴高潮过，可阴茎还硬着。看来被操前面只能潮吹，不能射精。  
宗隐懒懒地俯下身，要为他服务，却被他拉住，眯眼看他。  
他在床上从没被搞成这幅模样，甚至在宗隐之前，还没被人操过。到了这一步，还要什么脸面。  
安思默念大丈夫能屈能伸，又觉得这心态好笑，让宗隐把他拉起来。  
“刚才不是想从后面来吗？”  
他跪在床上，从背面看，花唇张开，两瓣肉间还在往下滴精液，宗隐盯着他，喉结滚动。  
今天不是做一回就能完的，他不想明天因为射太多次下不了床。  
安思抓住宗隐的手，环在自己腰上，“不要用嘴，插射我。”

宗隐打量他，先搂住他的腰，下巴压在他肩上。  
“要是我有，一定想敞开腿被你好好操一操。”  
他的阴茎摩擦安思的臀缝，已经有点硬。  
安思反手摸他的东西，“精神不错。”  
宗隐被他摸得呼吸急促，也去揉安思刚被操开的花穴。  
那里还合不上，两片花瓣分开，体液黏着毛发。  
宗隐声音低下几度，哑声说，“我有精神，不是因为你有了这朵小花，是因为这朵小花长在你身上。”  
他说得坦荡直白，安思心里一时间全是温柔，笑着说，“那我也想被你好好操一操。”  
宗隐几乎被他说得射出来，稳住了才抓到那个跳蛋，拨开安思的花唇塞入，“我操你的时候，别让这里寂寞。”

跳蛋被深深塞进去，震动开始，拉环垂在穴外两腿之间。  
宗隐在后面一边操他，一边勾着那个拉环。一点点拉扯，让那个小东西抵在安思G点上震一会儿，再在跳蛋要滑出来时捏住花唇把它顶回去。  
前后双重的快感让安思战栗，腰软下来向前倒，腰就被宗隐的手臂勒住。  
“玩具舒不舒服，自己摸一摸？”  
安思抓住他的手，放在自己阴茎上，要宗隐替他用手抚慰阴茎。  
跳蛋震动，吊环也震动。他自己的手指勾住吊环，花穴里的水竟顺着线流下吊环。他的手碰到花唇，拉开那里，手指捏住花蒂玩弄，又夹紧跳蛋往里推。  
跳蛋卡在G点上，空虚的花径收缩，夹着安思自己的手指，他用手指插着自己，前面就淋漓流水，水都流到后面被阴茎插满的地方。  
宗隐再也忍不住，咬着他的肩膀向里插。没多久，把安思弄射，自己也又交代了一回。

六

他们草草清理一番，就这样睡下。  
一天没怎么吃饭，就顾上做爱。再醒来又饿又累。  
宗隐还没醒，本能地蹭他，“领导，去做早餐。“  
安思声音也有些沙哑，“我去？”  
宗隐贴在他颈侧咬他，“我射了两次，你比我少。”  
这次之前，他被宗隐榨干，第二天早上都是宗隐主动自觉买早餐回来。  
优良传统还是要保持，这么一想，就把宗隐从身上撕下来，揭开被子，好歹去烤两片吐司。  
宗隐多睡了二十分钟，下床等着吃早餐。  
才洗漱完，就看见安思站在厨房。

安思正在开果酱罐，身后宗隐走近，睡意没完全消散。  
他让宗隐抱着，拖着他走，走着走着，爪子在他腰侧徘徊。  
“……昨天，累不累？”  
安思说，“吃早餐。”  
宗隐不以为然地看了眼吐司，露出兴致勃勃的神情，“我要吃你。”  
他直接单膝落地，然后是双膝，安思示意地毯，宗隐“嗤”一声，还是把地毯拉到膝下垫着。  
他扯下安思的睡裤，舔舔嘴唇，先含住安思的阴茎，舌头抵着小孔，一点点唤醒他的性器。  
安思微微喘息，腰靠着流理台，宗隐也硬了，阴茎顶在睡裤里。  
宗隐扶着安思的阴茎，想舔舔下面的肉缝，就听见安思说，“……可以了。”  
他拉开经过一夜休息的花唇，指尖都被弄湿了。  
里面晶亮地闪着水光，宗隐戏谑，“自体润滑就是好。”  
安思不置可否地笑一声，就被他突然抱上流理台，重心还没有稳住，又被插进花穴，只能紧紧抱住宗隐。  
安思被他矫健暖热的身体贴着，一下下又插得颠簸得很。宗隐记住他G点的位置，每一下都不放过。  
前面的花穴没有好好恢复，肿得比昨天窄小，更是敏感。  
宗隐在身体撞击里分出手揉安思的胸，“要是你这里也能长出来……就是做早餐被操的人妻……”  
安思被他顶得滑动，勉强说得完整，“想得真美……”  
没多久，就打翻了餐碟。可两个人都无心去管，整个花径包着宗隐的阴茎，安思被操得喘出来，和宗隐的呼吸混合。  
宗隐看着他的嘴唇，实在难以克制，咬上他的下唇，就被安思下面的一阵收缩逼得射精。  
他们都缓了十几秒，安思还坐在流理台上，宗隐操他的女穴，始终不能把他操射。  
安思也看了眼自己还硬着的阴茎，抓住宗隐，再吻吻他的嘴唇，“上来。”

宗隐知道他的意思，是要自己骑上去。他拿了润滑，吻安思一口，“那你别动，咱们家这台面号称大理石，其实就是个拼接货。”  
他爬上去，分开双腿，骑在安思身上，自己润滑。  
以往这个体位，都选的面对安思，这一回居然背对安思。  
从安思的角度，光线在他背脊上，调整姿势时腰和背的肌肉，臀肌和大腿肌肉，蒙着薄薄一层汗水的光。  
他抬起屁股去够手指，手指怎么插进身体，洞口的皱褶被拉开，一切都在安思眼前。  
宗隐扩张得太急，停下吸气，就被安思扶住腰。等他又把自己撑开一点，才被安思帮着慢慢吞下那根阴茎。  
他做扩张常常不到位，安思要是不去检查，只会两个人不上不下卡在中途。  
宗隐这回又只能到一半，他按捺着埋怨，“你水多，怎么不能分我一半。”  
安思在他尾椎上按了一下，他腰部发颤，这才被安思托着从阴茎上脱离，再加入润滑扩张一阵，直到他的汗水滑下背脊，才终于坐下，彻底把那条勃起的阴茎吃下。

他的腰臀在大理石台上起伏，有安思在他身体里的快感逐渐起来。  
安思在他的手向下摸时才知道他为什么要选择背对的体位。  
坐在安思的阴茎上，他就能看见下面的花穴。  
他还记得安思昨晚怎么弄他自己，记得白皙的手指怎么夹着晕红的花蒂，又是怎么插进甬道。  
他一边用后面夹着安思，一边拨开那两瓣花唇抚慰。柔软的肉瓣拉开，摸了摸花蒂，知道安思最有感觉的不是这里，就拉开下面的花径，把中指按进去。  
这个体位他能按到安思藏在里面的G点，安思一边插着他，一边被他玩弄女穴，阴茎还没射，被手指揉着的地方就又湿了。

做到后来，是安思先担心他膝盖疼，带他回房。宗隐主动趴上床，要求，“我要你夹着跳蛋操我。”  
这回安思终于射在他后面的洞里，他也被插得射精。

他们懒得再去洗澡，安思扯起被子，身体交缠，倒是能把明天就假期结束，该去处理“身体异常”的事暂时抛开。  
这么一折腾已经到中午，安思还吃了片吐司，宗隐什么都没吃，只想睡觉。  
他的脸颊贴着安思颈侧，又是死死抱住安思，“喂，我生日快到了。”  
安思伸手理他的头发，“想要什么？”  
宗隐懒懒地，“我想要的可不少。”  
他听见安思在笑，“说来听听。”  
“第一，把宗纯发配出去。”  
“好。”  
“第二，你给我做早餐。”  
“好。”  
“三，你穿围裙。”  
“可以。”  
“四，”宗隐要求，“我要脱你衣服。”  
脱到只剩裸体围裙。  
安思笑，他还惦记那个人妻梦，“然后？”  
宗隐懒得抬头，在他颈侧吻了吻。  
“我要操你，然后你要操操我。”

七

这一觉睡下去，再醒来是晚上。  
安思把宗隐推醒。  
“我，没有了。”  
宗隐抱着他，眼还没睁开，膝盖顶向他下身。  
“……什么……”  
安思直接带他的手去摸，宗隐瞬间清醒过来，只摸得到阴茎，那个不该有的器官没有了。  
他惋惜地说，“没自体润滑了啊……”却觉得坐起来时哪不太对劲。  
然后他愣住了，躺在床上一动不动。  
他的睡裤滑下一截，安思伸手一摸，不由得挑眉。  
“恭喜你，念念不忘的自体润滑回来了。”  
回来的不只是自体润滑，门口传来开门换鞋扔背包声，四年级的宗纯同学叫着，“宗隐，爸爸，我回来了。”  
安思带着一种过来人的镇定淡然，“请几天假吧。”  
宗隐想想自己这情况，又想想卧室外的儿子。  
“靠！”

END

要是评论多，就有彩蛋～


End file.
